1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for the treatment and repair of moveable skeletal joints in the body of a subject. In particular, the present invention relates to the complete or partial replacement of diseased or damaged fibrocartilage components of the skeletal joints. More particularly, the present invention relates to complete or partial posterior modular disc replacement of damaged or diseased fibrocartilage intervertebral discs in a subject using a novel device and methods.
2. Background of the Technology
Mechanical back pain is the most common and costly musculoskeletal condition affecting middle-aged humans. Such back pain can be caused by several factors to include Degenerative Disc Disease.
Many devices have been invented for the purpose of stabilizing and/or replacing parts of the disc in an effort to ease the pain associated with disc disease. Many of the devices used and procedures necessary to install such devices in a patient have been extremely invasive requiring anterior access and exposure with resulting discomfort, unexpected complications, and prolonged recovery and pain. Examples of such devices and methods are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,853 issued to Kuslich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,220 issued to Felt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,688 issued to Ralph et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,272 issued to Ralph et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,735 issued to Coates et al.
While efforts to minimize the invasive nature of the procedure necessary to effect disc replacement have been made, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,280 issued to Bumgartner, the resulting replacement disc has been less than satisfactory for the patients long term benefit. Thus a need exist for a system and method for providing a minimally invasive, effective, safe disc replacement.